


Deal with the Devils

by orphan_account



Category: Aladdin (2019), Scream Queens (TV 2015)
Genre: A very strange AU/crossover, AU, F/F, Gen, I think?, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Deal with the Devils

Jasmine brought her hand up to knock on the door, half expecting it to be opened by Grace, but when a flash of bright pink stood between her and the doorway, she couldn't help but give a greeting smile. "Dalia." 

Gigi cocked her head. "I wear one thing with Dahlia's on it and that's what you call me." Jasmine chuckled, stepping in as Gigi moved to the side. "I hate to tell you, but you won't be able to stay long. I have some family issues to tend to." Gigi's voice always held a quiet angered snarl. She was someone Jasmine had found completely fascinating from the moment she met her, and even more so when the attacks began. She sighed as she took a glance to the onion slices laying on the chopping board, a clearly sharpened knife layed down beside it. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were this busy, I know Wes rarely talks to you now, who are you cooking for?" She heard Gigi shuffling something around in one of the drawers, turning just in time to see her pick up a slice of the onion, wincing at the strong taste. "You're an ass! Jasmine!" She jumped back as Gigi lunged at her, groaning in amused annoyance. "Bitch." 

"It's one small slice, psychopath!" She couldn't help but laugh at the reaction. Turning to the far corner of the room at what seemed to be a painting, she felt a chill run up the back of her neck as she lifted it, voice drowning into hesitation. "Hey.. is this you?" Gigi turned, eyes narrowing slightly. "Grace brought it here earlier, said she thought it looked like me." Jasmine looked over it, brow furrowing. "What's with the two babies though?, And this doesn't feel like normal canvas. Where'd she get this then?" 

"She said she got it from Palmer Asylum. Some crazy woman painted it, Grace thinks it is actually me." Gigi shrugged, turning away again, knife now in hand, slamming it down on the board with every slice through the onion she was holding in the other. Jasmine stared at the painting for a few more moments before turning. "I kinda feel bad for her, she's going crazy." 

Gigi turned, smiling at her with the knife balancing on the counter. "I know! She really shouldn't of come here if you ask me, but, who am I to judge? Her father might need to start thinking about that, even maybe-"

"Committing her." Jasmine nodded as she finished her sentence for her, earning not much a single nod from Gigi. "Dal', do you ever think about it? If the red devil is after a single person?" Gigi turned to her, opening her mouth to say something but stopping at the door closing, stepping forward to grab her by the shoulders. "You have to go now." Jasmine didn't resist the pushing, but she couldn't hide her confusion, being pushed closer to the door as she caught a glimpse of a familiar bejewelled neck brace. Gigi's small farewell as she pushed her out of the door only made her more curious, but there was really no point in trying to hear anything. She had someone else to question anyway.

* * *

"We murder my brother and you get to go around falling in love with people." 

Gigi turned sharply, voice now fully returning to her usual snarl. "_You_ murdered your brother. But he was out of control, compared to him, we're the sane ones. And what do you mean? Wes is out of the picture." 

Hester giggled, clapping her hands and jumping happily. "Everyone thinks you and _Princess_ are dating." She let her signature psychotic grin spread across her face as Gigi whipped around. "Is that what Chanel nicknamed?- Oh! Whatever! We are not dating. She's a friend and the only damn person I can actually talk to who isn't mentally disturbed or accusing me of murder. Rightfully but that's not the point."

Hester rolled her eyes, still smiling stupidly, her neck brace keeping her head straight up through any movement she made. "Whatever. That's not what we're here to talk about." It was Gigi's turn to roll her eyes, scoffing. "Stupid kid." 

* * *

"Senorita Awesome." Jasmine stepped up, greeting Grace and earning an amused simper. "You don't get to call me that." 

Jasmine smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Sorry Grace whats-her-nuts." 

Grace groaned, leaning further back into the seat she was on, the green plaid cardigan she was wearing falling further over her hands. "What do you need? Before Chanel shows up." Jasmine sat next to her on the couch, expression turning to a serious glare. "I spoke to Gigi. What's with you and that painting?" Grace brought her hands up to rub her eyes, shaking her head with a sigh. "Look, Jasmine. I need to look into this all more, but if I'm right about her. You can't try to defend her." 

"Look into what? What do you think she did?" Jasmine grit her teeth, eyes narrowing as Grace stood. 

"Something about her has always creeped me out, everyone knows it. I don't want to tell you because-" she sighed, grabbing her hands as she stood herself. "I trust you, Jas', I do. But I don't want to risk you telling Gigi about what I'm doing and helping her avoid it all." 

Jasmine's expression shifted for a moment, before she nodding in understanding. "Fine. I can deal. Thanks anyway, Sherlock." She squeezed her hand before letting go and turning, stopping in her tracks at the smirking person stood on the stairs, two others standing behind her. Dutifully.

"Dumbass Grace and Princess are cute. I ship it. Now get out the way, lesbians." Grace groaned openly in annoyance, Jasmine only rolled her eyes, nodding another goodbye to Grace before only just being able to escape. Chanel was not her problem, and Zayday always somehow managed to rescue Grace with a snarky comment about Chanel anyway.

* * *

"I wanna' kill her." 

"I don't want you to kill her! She's not a target. This is revenge, Hester, not a cult of Boone's mechanics." 

Hester stomped her foot, crossing her arms and squealing in disappointment. "Fine! Whatever. Blueberry Muffin Princess stays." Gigi glared at her, knife twirling around between her fingers, a small trail of blood running down her hand from Hester's overwhelming excitement disregarding the weapon she was holding. "I want to murder Chanel." 

"Yes, but not yet. I don't care who you kill, but Munsch is mine." 

Hester nodded. "Your sister killed herself because Dean Munsch and co. let my real mother die. I know, I know. And I'm going to run away before you start venting your issues." Gigi turned a lip up at her, "About time, please, go, kill some people." Hester stood, clumsily curtsying with that stupid grin returning. She gave a wink to Gigi, before opening the door and leaving silently.

Gigi scanned the room, sighing in exasperation. Who made them think they had the right to throw theories around about her? What gave the right to spread rumors about Jasmine? She took a breath, trying to calm her irritated breathing. Jasmine was the only decent person she could talk to who wasn't helping her murder everybody, and maybe, just maybe, she'd let Jasmine live. 

* * *

"Your questions vex me, to an insane amount" Jasmine heard Chanel yelling at who she only assumed was Libby, and she sped up her stride slightly in attempt to escape, ultimately failing. "Stop, blueberry!" Jasmine rolled her eyes as she was shoved to the side, Chanel stepping infront of her with that stupid smirk hidden on her face, Sadie and Libby openly smirking teasingly from either side of her. Jasmine cocked her head with impatience. Chanel, for once, took the hint to get on with whatever she was stopping her for, she brought a hand carefully up to place it lightly on her elbow, her expression shifting to that fake empathy that she and Grace knew all too well. 

"Blueberry princess. I knew you were another Grace from the day you arrived in Kappa." Jasmine held back a groan. She wears one thing blue and that's her nickname. "I won't go into anything deep because I hate you too much to care, but I just want to know, which one of the people here you're actually falling for." 

Jasmine's brow furrowed, head turning slightly in a suspicious observation of anything she was holding, scanning the other two quickly before answering, "What do you mean?" Chanel chuckled, smiling slightly wider. 

"Dumbass Grace?, Stupid Zayday?, Which one, Blueberry Princess?" The end of her words were accompanied by a light hiss, which only indicated she was overall determined to get an answer out of her. Jasmine couldn't help but smirk slightly, raising an eyebrow snidely. "Neither." Chanel's eyes widened, and her mouth hung open in astonishment and an oncoming tantrum mixing together. 

Jasmine nudged past her, nodding a small goodbye to a subtly laughing Sadie and a terrified Libby, who'd eventually be victim of Chanel's high-pitched wrath. Still, she couldn't help but smirk, continuing on her way and hearing Chanel finally show her true intentions. She shook her head, chuckling, lifting her phone up to a notification from a number that always made her smile slightly. Grace had a funny way of doing things. 

"_Next time slap her. It worked for me." _

* * *

Gigi glared at the reflection in the mirror, reaching a hand to graze her fingers over the bracelet her sister had given her, three days before she died. Three days before she left her alone in this messed up world. Three damn days before she left her alone in the presence of people who all deserve what they've been getting.

Vengeance is a cold thing. The people at Kappa, of all people, know this. It was just such a shame, she liked a few of them, and they weren't any worse than her team really, they've all got immense blood on their hands. Hester still held the highest place in the team, because she was the one who had the highest kill count considering the fact Boone was dead. Well, technically all the kills were on her shoulders, it was her plan after all. Hester was just the worker.

She shook her head to regain the small amount of reality she had in her life, turning to a knock at the door. Gigi threw her head back in agitation, groaning. She took a step over to the door, her thick heels meeting the tiles simultaneously, she stepped back slightly as she opened the door. "Princess Jasmine." She smirked, giving a teasing curtsey in reference to her nickname. Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "Dalia." 

The use of the name prompted Gigi to hypocritically roll her eyes, allowing Jasmine inside with a silent request for some peace and quiet. Jasmine obliged without inquiring, but she let her eyes drag over the entirety of the room, Gigi's sharpened voice interrupted her thoughts. 

"You' spoke to your father recently?" Jasmine followed the voice into the kitchen again, Gigi placing a pile of plates into the cupboards and fiddling around with other things Jasmine didn't bother taking in. She gave a one-sided shrug and shook her head when Gigi looked to her for an answer. "Nope, all he wants me to do is take over the family business and find a rich boyfriend so we can get even more money. I keep refusing, my sights are set on being a lawyer, like you, ya' know?" 

"Oh, Lawyer. Right, yeah." 

Jasmine raised an eyebrow. If she took into account what Grace was always so untrusting about with Gigi, she could agree with her, Gigi was suspicious in many ways, but still, never could she imagine Gigi being the Red Devil.

"You're different to those other girls. The rich ones, you're just like Chanel but then you're polar opposites. I like you better." Gigi's voice had changed again, almost sounding saddened in a way? Jasmine stepped closer, leaning on her side of the kitchen island across from her.

"I can't stand Chanel, that's why I turned being number six down right before she offered it to Grace." Jasmine's voice drowned out as her phone vibrated in her pocket, searching through them slightly before pulling it out and narrowing her eyes at the message.

_"Get out of there!"_

Grace was so paranoid about Gigi, so sure she was the killer. Jasmine scoffed slightly, jumping when she turned to find Gigi cutting onions again, her brow furrowed before she said a small farewell, making up a studying excuse before leaving. She didn't agree with Grace's persistence on the matter, but she found herself running down the halls when she was out of earshot. Though not in the direction she expected to take herself.

* * *

Jasmine found herself knocking, heart beginning to beat faster as she heard movement from inside, waiting anxiously for the door to open, when it did she couldn't help but hold her breath. "Hester." 

Hester giggled, giving that psychotic little grin they all knew so well, the Chanel-esque outfit she was wearing she seemed to be showing off, fluffing the wristlets she was wearing, the white furry ones to be exact, they were undoubtedly loaned to her by Chanel.

Six scanned her over before narrowing her own eyes at Jasmine's expression, pulling her in and shutting the door firmly behind them, Hester crossed her arms. "This is obviously your way of protecting Gigi. So what do you want, princess?" 

Jasmine straightened, forcing her voice to become more confident as she held out her hand for a shake. "I want in." 


End file.
